gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wayfarer
}} ---- }} |flags = TLAD |modelname = wayfarer (All games) |handlingname = WAYFARER (All games) |textlabelname = WAYFAR (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = TLAD |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Wayfarer is a motorcycle that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and The Lost and Damned. It is manufactured by the Western Motorcycle Company in the latter. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Wayfarer is a touring-style motorcycle based on the and . ''The Lost and Damned'' In The Lost and Damned, the Wayfarer, indicated to be manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company, resembles a more traditional bike, similar to the Angel. Based on a Harley-Davidson FXDWG Dyna Wide Glide, but sports distinguishable accessories, such as beige, braid-trimmed seating (complete with an Angels of Death insignia), beige handlebars and unique rear license plate with "Angels of Death" writing and logo. The vehicle also incorporates a rear view mirror mounted on the left handlebar. The Wayfarer is an Angels of Death gang vehicle, as already evidenced by the aforementioned insignia on its seat. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Wayfarer is one of the slowest motorcycles in the game, only faster than the Faggio and its variant, the Pizza Boy; however with this, it is also the most stable at higher speeds. Its heavy weight makes it an undesirable motorcycle for attempting stunt. The Wayfarer uses a longitudinally-mounted, single-cam V4 petrol engine, coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. GTA San Andreas Overview V4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} The Lost and Damned Like the Angel, the Wayfarer's engine power is the poorest among all TLAD choppers (although not considerably bad overall), given the V-twin engine coupled to a 5-speed gearbox. However, while still as heavy as choppers in the game (300 kg), the lower torque allows it to corner more easily. TLAD Overview Image Gallery ''The Lost and Damned'' Wayfarer-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|CJ in a Wayfarer in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Wayfarer-TLAD-front.jpg|The Wayfarer in The Lost and Damned. Locations Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Usually found ridden or parked in any rural area of San Andreas or at the edges of cities. *Always found parked in a small parking lot, next to Mount Chiliad, on the same road as the Angel Pine Junkyard. *Can occasionally be found in traffic at airport terminals. The Lost and Damned *Can usually be found parked at the side of the road around Alderney, specifically Alderney City. *The bike can be easily obtained in the mission. Liberty City Choppers. After the player drives to the Angels of Death clubhouse and the brief cutscene ends, the player can steal it and drive the motorcycle to his parking space. Note: Once the player drives a short distance the player will fail the mission and a message will say "Jim is Dead". *It will spawn around the Angels of Death Clubhouse in North Holland/Northwood if the player is riding a chopper not associated with The Angels of Death (i.e. a Hexer, Revenant, Lycan or Diabolus). *Can be found at daylight at the crossroad in front of the Linen Lounge (North Holland) while driving a Double T Custom. Trivia General *The Wayfarer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K Rose. **The Lost and Damned: Liberty City Hardcore. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Wayfarer has a glitch in GTA San Andreas. When someone sits as a passenger, their head will glitch up resulting in a strange look. * Like the HPV-1000, its engine sound is a slowed down version of the PCJ-600. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The Wayfarer in TLaD does not feature a license plate, rendering it illegal for the road. * Together with the Innovation, they are the only choppers that have not been cut from the original name and have been featured as completely new vehicles in TLaD. * It shares the same engine and horn sound as the Daemon. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The bike is absent from Grand Theft Auto V, however, a police scanner file named "0x176CDE99" mentions it, indicating a possible appearance in the beta. *The Daemon can be customized in Los Santos Customs to heavily resemble the TLaD version of the Wayfarer, including the fuel tank, seats, mirror and rims. See also *Thrust - Another touring bike featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }}de:Wayfarer es:Wayfarer pl:Wayfarer uk:Wayfarer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Customized Vehicles